


Te odio.

by Spring_Queen



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Trauma, William es un pelotudo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Queen/pseuds/Spring_Queen
Summary: William se despertó entre jadeos, había estado soñando lo mismo durante casi una semana entera. Estaba en medio de un incendio causado por su compañero Henry Emily, quien le decía aquellas palabras que herían su corazón.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Te odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Está muy corto y honestamente no me interesa. Lo tenía guardado desde hace bastante, y quise publicarlo acá también. Uso varias palabras argentinas, así que si esperabas algo más "neutro", este NO es tu lugar ;^)

— Te odio, William Afton.  
O algo así dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba entre las llamas. El más alto, con la vista nublada, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre mientras gritaba el nombre de quien había sido su mejor amigo.

William se despertó entre jadeos, había estado soñando lo mismo durante casi una semana entera. Estaba en medio de un incendio causado por su compañero Henry Emily, quien le decía aquellas palabras que herían su corazón. "Te odio", William ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tales palabras desde niño, pero jamás podría pensar en que Henry, quien le prestó su amistad durante tantos años, le dijera tal cosa, ni siquiera en modo de broma. Tampoco se repetían frases tontas como "te quiero" o cosas así, por más que William anhelara de todo corazón decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba o, mejor dicho, amaba.  
Se levantó de la cama, esta se sentía vacía desde que se separó de su mujer. Al ver su figura en el espejo del baño luego de lavar su cara, rió un poco. No tenía pesadillas desde hacía varios años, la verdad, raras veces recordaba sus sueños, si es que soñaba siquiera.  
William llegó al taller con una sonrisa en su rostro, no por el trabajo en sí, sino porque su corazón sabía que iba a ver al mismo hombre que alegraba su día a día. Lo saludó como de costumbre y se sentó en su escritorio, aunque realmente no podía concentrarse. Llevaba días pensando en aquel bizarro sueño, Henry, sus sentimientos. Todo estaba mezclado y se interponía en su trabajo.  
Las horas pasaban y, al contrario de los días anteriores, no creyó haber avanzado en nada. Volteó su mirada al más bajo, quien estaba hundido en su trabajo, y volvió a ver su escritorio, con más de un papel vacío, algunos rayados con cosas incoherentes, garabatos sin sentido y cosas así.  
De forma espontánea, se levantó de su asiento.  
— ¡Henry, tengo que decirte algo, maldición! — exclamó en un grito. Rara vez actuaba de tal forma, pero sintió que de otra forma no podría siquiera presentarse al trabajo, ya que la presencia del contrario hacía que su corazón palpitara cada vez más rápido.  
Su compañero se volteó rápidamente, con confusión en su cara. Vio como el de ojos grises se acercaba a él y posó fuertemente sus manos en su mesa.  
— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo, Will? — dijo Henry, bastante sorprendido por la reacción del otro.  
William se acercó todavía más a Henry, hasta quedar cara a cara con él.  
— No me puedo concentrar en el jodido trabajo por culpa de esto. Estoy loco por vos, Henry Emily.  
El de cabello claro, sin saber qué responder, lo miró con aún más confusión. Toda la escena fue bastante inesperada para él. Pudo sentir que cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojizo mientras la mirada penetrante de William notaba cada uno de estos detalles. Finalmente, Henry desvió la mirada hacia el piso y se levantó de su silla. Sin dar explicación se retiró de la habitación. William suspiró.  
— Puta madre, la cagué.   
Varios minutos en silencio, William se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, hasta que decidió volver a su escritorio.  
— Al menos ahora me puedo concentrar — se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.  
Nuevamente, silencio. Solamente se escuchaban los ruidos del lápiz escribiendo sobre la hoja ya arrugada del señor Afton, que al rato cesaron mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Rió un poco, pensando en la estupidez que había hecho.  
Sintió la puerta abriéndose, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia esta. Henry pasó y la cerró cautelosamente, como siempre hacía. William intentó disculparse, aunque no pudo decir muchas palabras ya que el más bajo se acercó hacia él tomándolo por la corbata y haciendo que baje la cabeza para crear fricción entre sus labios y los del de pelo castaño. Separándose al rato, le dio una gran sonrisa, como pocas veces hacía.  
— Te quiero, William Afton.  
El más alto no dijo nada, solamente le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, que ya caían por sus mejillas coloradas. Tomó las manos del contrario y rió un poco.  
— Ya es tarde, voy a mi casa — dijo William, para a los pocos segundos recibir una respuesta de parte de Henry.  
— ¿Te acompaño?


End file.
